Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight
by darrenchris
Summary: It's Kurt's birthday, and of course Blaine ca't help but go all out. Super happy Klaine fluff time? I do believe so, my friends. Written for my friend's birthday, (love ya, girly), and inspired by a fun day my other friend and I had. Enjoy!


**Hello everyone! No, I DID NOT DIE! =D Though I'll admit, it did feel like it for a while there... Anyways, this is a request for my dear friend Zoey's birthday, (sorry it's so late, I needed to be inspired!), and needless to say, it has kick-started my creativity once again. Now, having that said, you may skip on to the rest of the story if you wish. For those of you who may be curious, I shall continue my author's note below, (oh who am I kidding, I'm just writing it to ease my guilt, no one will actually read it lol.)**

**Anyways, I am so so so so so so so so SO sorry to anyone who has been waiting for updates to my fics or has been waiting for their requests... To make a VERY long story short, right about after I posted my last update on here, all hell broke loose in my life. (Not necessarily in a completely bad way, it was just way too chaotic to even think about writing.) I got a paid summer internship, I started my freshman year of college, started working regularly at my church on top of my regular job, and then lots of family drama to fill up my time. And every single time I went to write a new fic or a new chapter, my heart just sank and my writer's block took over my mind. And before I knew it, I had TONS of comments, PMs, and emails asking me to continue my Hunger Games fic, write new fics, and I had A BUNCH of requests to fill from all sorts of shows, books, etc. And while I am still in the thick of writing a lot of them, writing this fic for my friend's birthday gift and writing a ton of poetry for college readings has really helped to kill that damned writer's block in my brain. So I am sorry if this fic is a tad rusty, I'm sorry for not posting in a while, and I'm sorry that this author's note is so incredibly long.**

**That being said, I AM still taking requests, per usual- pretty much anything, any topic, any show/book/fandom... If I haven't experienced it, I will try to find it. So yeah. Just thought I'd get the offer back out there now just in case my writer's block decides to rear its ugly head again in the near future. Thank you for reading, if you have stuck with this bolded mess for this long. And THANK YOU for sticking with me. =)**

**Happy (very belated) birthday Zoey! =)**

* * *

Kurt was restless, and that was an understatement. He hadn't heard from Blaine all day, and he was starting to get worried. No calls, no texts, and Kurt hadn't seen him at school all day. Instantly Kurt's mind went to panic mode- which for him, roughly translated into 'think of all worst-case scenarios and overreact' mode.

_What if Blaine is sick, poor thing? Should I bring him soup? No, if he was sick, he would still text me… Oh no! What if he got beat up by one of those homophobic Neanderthals that roam the halls in between classes, and went home so I wouldn't see? Or worse, he's in the hospital! Oh, he must be in so much pain… Okay, if I say I have to go to the nurse, that'll buy me enough time to escape from the office, run to the parking lot, and speed to the hospital. Oh, but which one? Don't worry Blaine, I'll find you…!_

Kurt was shaken from his troubled and crazed daydreams by the feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket. He made sure the teacher wasn't paying attention before he pulled out his phone and checked it, heart pounding.

"_Don't think I've forgotten about you, darling. Come by my house after school and I'll definitely make it up to you. Happy birthday, Kurt =) –Blaine 3"_

Kurt collapsed back into his seat in relief, glad that Blaine was alright. It was after his heart finally calmed down that his brain registered what he had just read. 'Happy birthday, Kurt'. Oh yeah… Kurt had completely forgotten what today was because he was sound wound up and worried about Blaine.

Still, how could he have forgotten so easily? He woke up this morning to breakfast in bed, served by a smiling dad and step-brother, (both of whom couldn't cook to save their lives, but hey, at least Carole was there to save it). When he arrived at school, there had been balloons and cards and songs from the glee club, as well as a cake from Ms. Pillsbury that said "Happy 18th, Kurt!". With all of that fanfare, his birthday should have been at the front of his mind.

_I guess it just wasn't truly my birthday without Blaine…_

But all of that would soon change. After school, he would go to Blaine's house, and it would become one of the most memorable birthdays ever- he just knew it. With a wide smile, he sent a cheery confirmation text to his boyfriend and anxiously awaited the end of the school day.

* * *

When Kurt finally pulled up to Blaine's house after school, his heart sunk. Blaine's car wasn't in the driveway, which meant he wasn't home. Confused, Kurt was about to pull out his phone to call Blaine when a car pulled up behind his. A car that looked strangely familiar. A car that belonged to…

"David?!"

Kurt practically tumbled out of his car in surprise, rushing over to meet his old friend.

"David! I haven't seen you in forever! I thought you were off at college! Oh, it's so good to see… you… Wait, why are you wearing a suit?"

David simply smiled, opening the back door of his car and motioning for Kurt to get in.

"Hello good sir, my name is David and I will be your chauffeur for the day. And do not worry, all of your questions will be answered in due time, my friend. Now, your birthday surprise awaits."

Kurt blushed slightly before getting into the back seat of David's car. He smiled to himself before buckling up and sitting back to enjoy the ride.

* * *

Kurt thoroughly enjoyed the car ride, catching up with David and watching the familiar scenery. Yet, despite Kurt's craftiness, he could not get David to offer a single clue about what was going on. He was about to give up on figuring it out completely when it suddenly dawned on him where they were headed. But it wasn't until they pulled up in front of the familiar, grand walls that Kurt let out a little squeal of delight.

"Kurt," David said with a smile, "Welcome back to Dalton."

David parked the car and quickly opened the door before Kurt could tear it off its hinges in excitement. When Kurt hopped out, the next voice he heard was another familiar one.

"David, I told you that the suit wasn't necessary!"

The tone the voice held was familiar too, and Kurt couldn't help but smile at the fond familiarity. It was as if nothing had changed.

"Shut up Wes, it's Kurt's birthday, and he deserves a chauffeur that looks his best!"

Kurt cleared his throat lightly, beaming at his friend on the steps. "Wes, it's good to see you too." He said playfully, bringing the attention back to the present.

"Ah, yes!" Wes straightened his jacket before turning back to Kurt. "Kurt, welcome back to Dalton-"

"I already said that…" David mumbled.

Wes swatted him playfully, but the look he gave David conveyed perfectly well that he wanted his friend to shut up. "I am aware that it is your birthday today, and we have a very, very special surprise for you."

Wes gestured to the large double doors, and Kurt slowly followed Wes's direction into the school. Once Kurt was inside, Wes and David shut the door behind him, and Kurt was left alone in the hallway. He started walking slowly down the hall, reliving the many happy memories he had from the school.

He was so deep in memory land that he almost didn't notice Thad standing in the doorway of Kurt's old French classroom, dressed in his Warbler's uniform and holding a single rose with a card attached to it. As Kurt approached him, Thad simply smiled and handed Kurt the rose without a word. Kurt took the rose, smiling at Thad in a silent thank you. Kurt untied the card from the rose, reading it to himself.

_French, the language I could never understand. But when that confusing language is coming out of your gorgeous mouth, I could listen to it all day. Still, maybe we should move on to a language we both can understand._

Kurt raised an eyebrow playfully, looking to Thad in a form of silent confirmation. Thad nodded once, sweeping his arms towards the archway and the next hallway over, towards the English class Kurt and Blaine used to have together. Kurt smiled, thanking Thad before continuing on down the next hallway.

It didn't take long for Kurt to realize that Thad was following him, humming a song that Kurt couldn't quite place. Thad continued to hum up until they reached the English classroom, where he promptly stopped upon seeing the next Warbler step into the hallway- Jeff this time. Quickly catching onto the pattern of things, Kurt took the rose from Jeff's outstretched hand and read the note, anxious to continue the search.

_Here we go, English is so much easier, don't you think? Now you can understand me better when I say __**I love you**__. Wouldn't that be a horrible thing to get lost in translation? I sure think so. So I'll say it again, just in case. I love you, Kurt Hummel. And I think the boy I love deserves some birthday cake. Now where could you get some…_

Kurt couldn't help but laugh out loud as he finished the note. Leave it to Blaine to make the jump from true love to cake. Nonetheless, Kurt happily marched off towards the cafeteria/dining hall, (because really, a school as fancy as Dalton can't have just a _cafeteria_), assuming it would be the only rational place to find cake and thus, his next clue. Naturally, Jeff and Thad were in tow, with resumed humming. Only now, Jeff was harmonizing with Thad's previous melody, making it even prettier. Kurt almost wanted to hum along, but he didn't want to mar the simple beauty of the duet behind him by not knowing the tune.

When they reached the cafeteria, Kurt had to laugh aloud again, because it seemed that Blaine's adorable weirdness knew no bounds- something that Kurt absolutely adored about him. Both Thad and Jeff stopped humming when the third Warbler came into sight, just as before, and they attempted to stifle their laughter at the sight in front of them. Trent was standing on one of the tall tables in the middle of the dining hall, a rose in one hand and a tiny cupcake in the other, the look on his face simply hilarious.

"How can Blaine stand to do this all the time… And while singing too!" Trent muttered, which nearly sent all three of the boys in the doorway to the ground laughing.

Kurt hurried over and took the rose and cupcake from Trent, letting Thad help Trent down from the table.

"He will go to any length, won't he?" Kurt said, joining in with his former classmates' laughter.

"Well go on, read it! I didn't stand on that table for nothing…" Trent said, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt opened the note and read, eating the tiny cupcake as he did so.

_So, do you like my clue? I figured that since you once noticed how I'm always jumping on furniture, you'd appreciate this personal touch of mine being added. Oh, and the cupcake? All my idea. Not Wes and David's, no matter what they say. Anyways, you should __**ADD**__ a few more harmonies to your little entourage, if you know what I mean._

Kurt finished both the note and his cupcake before turning to the three Warblers behind him, smiling. "Well let's get going boys. Shall we?"

Kurt looked at the note one last time, looking at the bolded word- "add". Must mean the math room. Kurt headed in the opposite direction of the dining hall, his two-part harmony becoming a trio.

It took a little longer to reach the fourth clue than the others, and that meant that there was extra time for Kurt to wonder exactly how long this hunt was going to be. He loved the playfulness of it all, as well as the romance of the roses and notes and such, but each clue was simply serving to add to Kurt's excited anxiousness to see Blaine- to hear his angelic voice filling out and completing the hummed harmony.

When the math room finally came into sight, Kurt was practically skipping down the hall with giddiness and anticipation. Nick barely had time to hold out the rose before Kurt snatched it with a giggle.

_Boy with beautiful voice + amazing heart = Kurt  
Boy with secret desire to be a Disney prince + addiction to hair gel = Blaine  
Kurt + Blaine = Forever  
Uh-oh. Looks like we have the "Kurt" of the equation, but where's the "Blaine"? Maybe we should find him… =) Don't you think? Hey, maybe he wanted to relive all those glory days with the Warblers! Now, take those Warblers to their leader!_

Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed, showing the note to the rest of the group. They all joined in with Kurt's laughter, agreeing that only Blaine could pull off being so cocky and so dapper at the same time. Kurt reread the note, the addressed the group.

"Do you guys still meet in the commons for Warbler rehearsal?"

"Yep, same as always." Nick answered. "Though, it's not the same without you and Blaine there…"

Kurt smiled, and had to hold back a tear. "Well we're back for the moment, aren't we?"

A chorus of "yeah!"s resounded from the group, and they all headed together down the hall towards the commons, Kurt in the lead and the others humming together behind him.

When they reached the doors to the commons, Kurt took a deep breath to steady himself. There was a balloon tied to the door handles, and he untied it carefully before handing it and the roses to Jeff. He took one final look around the group, receiving reassuring smiles and nods of encouragement.

"Well… Here goes nothing!"

The Warblers gave him a final thumbs-up before he grabbed the door handles and flung the doors wide open with a smile.

"SURPRISE!"

Kurt's face twisted into a look of confusion as he heard two familiar voices instead of one- and neither voice was the one he so desperately wanted to hear. Instead, before him stood both Wes and David, now changed into their old Warbler uniforms, the goofy smiles on their faces forcing a laugh out of Kurt.

"Wait… what are you guys doing here? I mean, not that I don't love you guys, but I thought Blaine-"

"Pshh, Blaine got his facts wrong." David said with a wave of his hand.

"Of course! Blaine may have been the voice and the face of the group, but we were the brains…"

As Wes and David prattled on about why they were there instead of Blaine, Kurt located the rose and card on a nearby table and picked it up.

_Kurt, I am so sorry. Much as I wanted this to be your last rose, Wes and David just couldn't let my last clue stand, since they argue that they were the "true" leaders of the Warblers. Bet they're arguing right now over which of them is the __true__ leader._

Kurt listened in for a minute, affirming Blaine's beliefs.

"Yes Wes, but I had the creative vision."

"But I have the gavel!"

"Oh yeah, well maybe I'll just have to smash that gav-!"

Kurt tuned them our again, returning to reading the note.

_Anyways, I guess I should thank them. Because now, our final meeting place can be that much more special. You know where I mean- meet you there, my prince._

Kurt smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, tucking the final note into his jacket. He stole one last glance at Wes and David before walking out of the commons to meet with the rest of the group.

"Do you think we should just leave them?" Kurt playfully asked.

"They'll catch up when they realize that no one is paying attention to them. Besides, I do believe a certain someone is waiting for you." Nick answered.

That was a good enough answer for Kurt. He took off down the hall, the Warblers not even bothering with the hummed song on the short way there. Kurt burst through the archway at full speed, halting and barely keeping his balance when he reached the first step.

He was standing at the foot of the staircase- THE staircase- looking up at his beautifully handsome boyfriend who was standing on the tenth or so step up. Kurt's smile grew even wider as he realized that Blaine was wearing his old Warbler uniform, (because although he'd never admit it aloud, he really did love the blazer). He looked directly into Blaine's eyes, glasz orbs meeting hazel ones, his breath catching at the beauty of them. It was a short while before either of them spoke, both content to simply soak in the other's presence- that is, until Thad cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, uh, right." Blaine started. "Kurt, happy birthday. I wanted to do something special for you, but short of getting you your own shopping mall, nothing seemed special enough. Nothing but this."

The Warblers, now including Wes and David who had finally decided to catch up, began humming that beautiful melody once again as Blaine descended the stairs. The continued humming even as Blaine reached the bottom stair and began speaking. The entire thing seemed like it was out of a cheesy romance movie that Blaine and Kurt would normally laugh at for hours- and it was absolutely perfect.

"Kurt, when I first met you, my heart broke. It broke because I thought, 'here is this perfect guy right in front of me, but he'll never choose me'. But then you did. You chose me above everyone else, and when you did, I saw who you really are. You went from this perfect being in front of me to being this angelic figure beside me. You changed my life, made me believe that it's possible for somebody as perfect as you to actually love me. And with that said, how could I not give my best and celebrate the birth of the best thing that's ever been in my life? I get that I'm not much, that I'm not perfect. But until the day I die, I will give you the best of everything I am. And I couldn't think of any other birthday gift you deserve more."

"That, and a romantic dinner and movie at his house tonight," Wes quietly added.

Kurt laughed quietly, and Blaine smiled as he continued.

"Kurt Hummel, I honestly, truly, deeply love you. And I'm so glad that I have you in my life."

Blaine held out a final rose to Kurt, a note attached to it with one simple line written on it- _I love you._ Blaine took Kurt's free hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Happy birthday, Kurt."

* * *

**Okay, yes, technically the title has no relevance to the actual contents of the fic... But hey, I liked it, so yeah. =P**


End file.
